Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Cana Alberona, and Grimoire Heart Dark Mage Bluenote Stinger. Prologue After putting Lucy Heartfilia to sleep and leaving her in the open, Cana Alberona arrives at Route E, determined to be an S-Class Mage. As she explores the path, she sees a light and, deciding to investigate, sees that the grave is glowing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 10-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 21-22 Cana approaches the grave and tries to touch the light but it repels her and writing suddenly appears. The writing says that one of the three great Fairy Magics, Fairy Glitter is sealed within the grave. After reading the words, Cana shouts out that she doesn't need Magic but to be an S-Class Mage, remembering the first time she met her father, Gildarts Clive and her determination to be an S-Class Mage in order to prove herself worthy to be his daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 2-3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 7-12 Cana suddenly notices that her Help Lucy Card is glowing and pulling it out, remembers Lucy, who has encouraged and helped her from the very beginning. Cana breaks down and begins to cry, shouting that she never meant to betray her comrades. Determined to protect her friends, Cana stands up and grabs the light, asking the First Guild Master to lend her power to protect the guild and saying that she loves the guild. Hearing Cana's words, Mavis Vermillion decides to lend her his power and Cana leaves with her new Magic and the determination to save those who she loves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 12-19 Using the Help Lucy Card, Cana is able to pinpoint Lucy's location and begins to battle Bluenote Stinger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 1-3 Battle Cana attacks Bluenote with her cards and tries to follow with Fairy Glitter. Bluenote is able to stop her attack and is surprised that she possesses the Magic that he covets. Cana turns her attention to Lucy and apologizes to her and reassures her that she will defeat Bluenote. Lucy smiles and realizes that Cana got the Magic from the grave. Hearing the word grave, Natsu Dragneel remembers the exam but Cana tells him to help her by distracting Bluenote while she builds Magic Power. Suddenly, Bluenote releases his Gravity Magic, throwing the Fairy Tail Mages several feet away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 3-6 Bluenote then approaches Cana, saying that he will extract the Magic from her. Seeing Cana in trouble, Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar on the ground which travels underground and hits Bluenote. Bluenote returns his attention to Natsu and sends him flying away. Cana sees this as an opening and uses Fairy Glitter on Bluenote. However, Bluenote is able to stop the attack by directing it to the ground, surprising the Fairy Tail Mages. Bluenote begins to belittle Cana and she realizes that she doesn't have enough Magic Power and prepares herself to die. Just as Bluenote is about to kill Cana, Gildarts arrives and pushes him away. Seeing her father's face, Cana begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 6-17 Aftermath While he battles Bluenote, Gildarts tells the others to stay away from the fight. Wendy Marvell thinks that it's best to follow Gildarts' orders and Cana agrees, saying that they will only be in the way. Natsu is determined to stay but Lucy is able to pull him away while the others follow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 2-9 References Navigation Category:Fights